femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Karla Fry (Beverly Hills Cops II)
Karla Fry (Brigitte Nielsen) is the second main antagonist from the 1987 movie "Beverly Hills Cop II". Karla works as a henchwoman for Maxwell Dent (Jurgen Prochnow). She is an experienced shooter, gun collector, and skilled thief. She is a remorseless killer and master of disguise. In the film, the Beverly Hills Police Captain, Andrew Bogomil (Ronny Cox), Detective Billy Rosewood (Judge Reinhold), and Sergeant John Taggart (John Ashton) are trying to figure out who is behind the "Alphabet Crimes", a series of mostly high end store robberies distinguished by their monogrammed envelopes with an alphabetical sequence the assailants leave behind. Complicating matters is the new "political" state of the Beverly Hills Police Department, headed by an incompetent and verbally abusive new police chief Harold Lutz (Allen Garfield), who is doing everything he can to stay on Mayor Ted Egan's (Robert Ridgely) good side. When Bogomil calls the FBI to help solve the case, Lutz holds Bogomil responsible as commanding officer and suspends him. Lutz also punishes Taggart and Rosewood by placing them on traffic duty. On the way home, Bogomil is shot and injured by Karla. Finding out about the shooting by a news report, Axel Foley (Eddie Murphy) immediately flies out to Beverly Hills from Detroit to help find out who shot Bugomil. Taggart and Rosewood agree to assist Foley. Posing as an undercover FBI agent to get past Lutz, Foley soon starts making the connection between the robberies and Dent. Foley has Bogomil's daughter Jan use her connections as an insurance agent to find out about Dent's financial dealings. He learns that Dent is robbing his own businesses on purpose in order to finance firearm deals and is discreetly using his henchman Charles Cain (Dean Stockwell) as the front man for his operations. Bugomil was shot because his investigation was on the correct track into the case. Foley visits Karla at a shooting range. From behind her, he admires her long sexy legs in a short skirt, as she leans over. He asks her, "How long does it take to shave those legs anyway". Karla responds, "I suppose you are trying to be charming". With this Foley, comes back with, "Actually, I'm just offering my grooming services". Having foiled a robbery attempt at a bank depot, Foley is able to trick Dent's accountant Sidney Bernstein (Gilbert Gottfried) into using his computer and discovers that Dent and Karla are planning to leave the country. Foley also learns from Jan that all of Dent's businesses have had their insurance coverage canceled and are baout to go bankrupt except his race track, which he is convinced is the next target. On the way to the race track, Foley solves the latest riddle sent to the police, and is convinced that this riddle was made easily solvable in order to implicate Cain as the Alphabet Bandit. Foley knows that Cain is a patsy designed to throw the authorities off of Dent's trail. The three arrive too late to stop the robbery and find Cain's body who was shot by Karla. While Lutz announces publicaly that the Alphabet Crimes have been solved, Foley notices some red mud at the stables. This leads him, Taggart and Rosewood to Dent's oil field, where Dent is making his final arms deal. The three get into a shootout with everyone involved in the deal. Dent confronts Foley in the warehouse, but Foley gets distracted by one of Dent's henchmen on the roof above him and Dent gets away. Dent then crashes through the wall in his car and Foley shoots Dent through the windshield, sending his car down a hill and erupting in flames, after running Foley over, Karla appears and is about to kill Foley with her Desert Eagle, but is shot dead by Taggart. Trivia *Brigitte Nielsen appeared as Ludmilla Vobet Drago in the 1985 movie "Rocky IV". *Brigitte Nielsen appeared as Agnes in the 1992 movie "976-Evil II". *Brigitte Nielsen appeared as the Black Witch in the 1992-1995 series "Fantaghiro". *Brigitte Nielsen appeared as Magda Kassar in the 1993 movie "Chained Heat II". *Brigitte Nielsen appeared as Dr. Rachel K. Larkin in the film, "Mission of Justice". *Brigitte Nielsen appeared as Ulrika in the 2014 film "Mercenaries". Gallery screenshot_5593.png screenshot_5594.png screenshot_5595.png screenshot_5596.png bhc2nfpxbgammtjwscqzvhg.jpg screenshot_5597.png 320px-335806.1.jpg BeverlyHillsCopII_photo06_full.jpg MV5BZmNjZjIxMzUtOTM2Zi00YWM4LWEwNDUtMDBlMGIyN2I2NzY3XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMDEwMjgxNg@@._V1_.jpg brigitte nielsen beverly hills cop ii 1987 sunglasses.jpg screenshot_5598.png screenshot_5599.png screenshot_5612.png screenshot_5613.png screenshot_5614.png screenshot_5611.png screenshot_5600.png C_116_articolo_12738_articolo.gif cf24b6891b653ffc314d9fccfd13c9cd--childhood-movies-digital-paintings.jpg screenshot_5601.png screenshot_5602.png screenshot_5605.png screenshot_5606.png screenshot_5607.png Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1980s Category:Blonde Category:Henchwoman Category:Pistol Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:High Heels Category:Thief Category:Master of Disguise Category:Femme Fatale Category:Wig Category:Opera Gloves Category:Fur Category:Robber Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses